What A Day!
by Allen's Matchmaker
Summary: Characters: Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Tyki, Road, Lenalee, Komui (sleeping drug creator), unknown girl! What do you get if you add them all up? Mischief, that's what! I pity Lavi It's a failed attempt on humor in my part plus an overworked brain. LavixKanda since my friend decided to do a LaviLena! Poker Pair at the end! I'm sending this before my courage fails and I delete this!


She told me her name was Candy.

_Lavi-kun!_

And just like candy she was sweet.

_Ne, Lavi-kun!_

Her smile makes me feel like marshmallow on toast.

_Hora, Lavi-kun! Hey!_

Every time she flicks her hair, my heart stops even if only for a second.

_Lavi!_

I'm drowning by the look in her eyes.

_Lavi-kun!_

God, if a meteor hits us right now, I'd happily die to keep her breathing.

_(La)VI-KUN!_

My Candy.

_Lavi!_

"What, my sweet Candy-chan?" She blushed a pretty red, just like a lollipop.

"Wha–ah. . . Um. . ." So cute!

"Mmhm. . ." Lavi just couldn't take his eyes off her angelic pale face even if the blue orbs of life were looking down in embarrassment.

"Are you even listening, Lavi-kun?" Could anyone in the world even be allowed to have such a delicious voice without meaning to sound seductive?

"I'm all ears, darling luscious."

_Ah~ I'm. In. Heaven._

Maybe this is God sent. Maybe that was why everyone had been avoiding him today—so he could meet this scrumptious dessert. In that case, Lavi didn't really mind, though he really was bothered by the way Allen had acted flustered and determined when he met him on the way to the cafeteria and promptly tried to ignore him. Or something like that. Wonder what happened?

"Ne, Lavi-kun! Are you listening now?" She asked seeming to toughen up a bit, she was still blushing though. Lavi would have called her strawberry if her hair and eyes didn't remind him of Kanda.

Sigh. Kanda.

I wonder what he's doing now? Lavi's expression turned dazed.

"—know you're not listening at all, but I hope you'll forgive me for this." Candy looked at him seriously, ah there was a spark of Kanda-like determination there along with a bit of amusement. "They dragged me to this, you know. You and Kanda seriously need to get together."

"Forgive you for what, Candy-chan?" It took Lavi what seemed like ten days but what actually was a matter of five seconds before his head whipped back to look at the beautiful girl in front of him (that resembled Kanda a lot considering physical appearance). "K-Kanda!?"

The girl smiled and gazed at him with sympathetic eyes.

Those sympathetic BLUE eyes.

The same hue of blue that Allen had turned on him when the Matron had caught him out of bed when he was supposed to be resting and letting his wounds heal.

ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

And those orbs of blue seemed to smirk at him when Allen realized that Lavi now knew that sweet, Kanda lookalike was the young white haired general.

"Wha. . ." Lavi was struck speechless, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Open. Close. Open. Close.

A dark look (ahem, evil incarnate eyes, ahem) passed Allen/Candy-chan's face with a widening 'we're gonna have so much fun' grin. "I can't wait to see Kanda's reaction after this."

What?

"A-Allen?" Lavi asked fearfully while wondering why the hell Black Allen (a.k.a. Gambling god's [Am I right to put a.k.a. there? I don't k how exactly what it means, just an idea though) was here.

"Ready to go, Bookman?" Oh, Road.

Wait.

Wait.

WHAT?

And that was the last thing Lavi Bookman remembered before comforting darkness (No Black Allen allowed in subconsciousness).

XxxxA quickie on KandaxxxX

Kanda was seething on his way to the the idiot brother of Lenalee's office. There was only one reason for Kanda's attitude, however. Everyone was fucking staring at him! What was bloody wrong with those scientists?

Kanda had sent his best glare at them, and those morons were still looking.

"Piss off!" He all but shouted at a group of nosy meddlers (everyone was a meddler in Kanda's eyes).

But it wasn't until he was outside of Komui's office that Kanda suddenly fell weak.

"What the fuck?!"

Kanda heard a giggle and suddenly the door he was slumping on slid open he came face to face with the living horror(s) who were wearing identical grins of mischief.

"Welcome to step two of the plan."

"DAMN YOU, KOMUI!"

"Say Happy Birthday to Birthday boy to me!" Road appeared behind the siblings, waving merrily at a struggling Kanda.

XxxMidnight, in the middle of nowherexxxX (ten hours from the previous scene!)

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Lavi woke with a scream. He was still stuck on the moment where Allen and Road had led him out of town then abducted him.

"Shut up Baka Usagi!" Kanda groaned and pushed himself up.

"Yu-chan?"

"It's Kanda, baka!"

There was silence before Kanda's eyes processed what he was seeing. "What the hell are you wearing, Usagi?"

"Huh?" Lavi looked down and screamed. Again. And because the room trapped all sound within it, Lavi's horrified scream seemed louder. He was wearing nothing but thongs! THOnGs! There was also a thin piece of clothing around the naval area, so thin it was see through. (A round of applause to Road and Lenalee!) "Road!"

Lavi's cheeks burned and he grabbed the blanket from the bed covering himself and pushed Kanda off with a thud! in the process.

"What the hell, Usagi!" Lavi said nothing, burying his head under the pillows.

Usagi In thongs? What the hell? Fuck, the red head was sexy.

Why thongs? (And the nakedness?)

Road? Lenalee and Komui did talk something about a plan.

A plan.

It was then that a smirk hit Kansas face and without wasting movement, he threw the covers off the blushing boy before diving in beside the red head and kissing him, sliding his tongue inside the younger exorcist's mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Since they went through all of this trouble, might as well do it."

XxxSomewhere in the arkxxX

"You lost so stay outside and be quiet!"

Hell. He did say he was sorry. He didn't think Allen would hold a grudge against what he did a week before.

"I did say I was sorry, Shounen."

"Yeah, yeah." Was the monotone reply.

"Shounen, you know I could pass through doors."

"Stay outside, you pervert! I didn't want my first time like that!"

Oh, so that was the problem. Passing through the door, Tyki's grin grew wider as he watched Allen's shock.

"We could easily fix that."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Outside their room in the ark.

"I didn't know Tyki did that to Allen!" Road giggled along with Lenalee.

Lenalee giggled again as a moan escaped the white haired exorcist's room. "Looks they're doing fine."

"That they are."

* * *

Right. Oh my God, I finished. Can you believe it? I also mean the thongs part. Lavi is naked on the bed. Road and Lenalee take all credits! They enlarged it though so a length of it wrapped ribbons on his legs. Does this even make sense?

Yeah, I got a bit daring near the end. Me and my terrible attempt at humor. Blame my exhausted mind. Anyway, thank for reading this unbetaed story! Please review!

LaviLena fans! MidorixHikari (now Shirubagure) has a story for you!

XD

I like it alright! I haven't read others! I was stuck mostly on writing before reading!

See you soon!


End file.
